Lily Evan's Diary
by tm7
Summary: The Slightly Disturbing and Messed up Diary of Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

**The Slightly Disturbing and Messed up Diary of Lily Marie Evans

* * *

**

Dear friggin diary,

And a new school year begins.

I will not scream.

I will not...( too late)

You know what I need. I need chocolate Chocolate solves all of the world's problems. Well, almost all of the world's problems. There's still one that it needs to get rid of. James Potter.Oh the memories. All the times my cauldron blew up on me, the green hair I had for a week.He really is the bane of my existance. Kinda like me being the bane of existance to my horse-faced sister Petunia. Petunia. Dear old Tuna. My nickname for her. I used to call her Petty but Tuna is so much more fitting. Don't you think.

Oh dear lord. My mum is trying to get me to wear this dress that is nearly completely covered in lace. HELP!!!! I hate lace. Now you may think I'm weird for hating lace. Hell, I'm weird for a lot of reasons. Personally, I believe myself to be a perfectly normal teen. Define normal. I mean everyone has their issues. Mine is my uncontrolable obsession over chocolate. I mean, its chocolate for goodness sake. I can't help it. Its a weakness I tell you. I'd do anything for chocolate. Literally. I don't care how far I have to lower myself to get a piece of the mouth-watering treat. I have even gone as far as kissing Potter. That is really lowering my standards I tell you. Not that he's a bad kisser. He's pretty good. I just usually try to stay away from him as much as humanly possible. Too bad he's been in all of my classes since first year. I think he takes the same classes as me on purpose. Of course, I have no proof so what good is it going to do to acuse him. Life is just some stupid joke to him. He claims he's madly in love with me. Ha! I want proof. Lots of proof.

Moving on from the subject of James Potter. Tomarrow is September first. The first day back to Hogwarts. Yay! I can't wait. I always meet up with my friends there. I can remember my first day to Hogwarts. I was so scared about running through the wall. I'm a muggle-born you see and I wasn't raised to believe that running through walls was considered normal.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Careful not to do anything with your wand. Muggles would think your looneys." said a little old lady with a large purple hat. She was talking to a girl with shoulder length blond hair._

_"Yes gran." the girl answered._

_Lily heard the word wand and knew that they were from the magical world she just found out exsisted. She walked over to the old lady._

_"Excuse me but I'm muggle born and I ..." Lily was interrupted._

_" and you want to know how to get on to the platform." the old lady finished._

_"Yes please. I'm Lily Evans. " Lily held her hand out to shake. The old lady shook it politely then nodded to the girl._

_"That's Alice. She'll be in first year also. Now Alice show Lily how to get on to the platform."_

_Alice smiled then began to talk to Lily._

_"Its simple really. All you have to do is run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Watch." Just like that Alice drove her cart into the wall and disappeared._

_"Your turn dearie." said the old lady. Lily took a deep breathe and ran through the wall.  
Alice was waiting for her on the other side of the wall. She was talking to two boys with black hair._

_"I'm James. James Potter." one boy said smugly to Lily and Alice. The other introduced himself as Sirius Black. Alice and James gasped when they heared his last name. Lily didn't understand why at the time but the Blacks were an ancient line of dark wizards. Lily looked confused but ignored their gasps of surprise._

_"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you. Really, you two. Its just a last name. I'm assuming this has something to do with your family. Doesn't it?" She asked Sirius._

_"My family is a bunch of dark wizards. They would be ashamed of me talking to you lot but I'm what you'd call untraditional.I simply don't like listening to what the old hag I call a mother tells me. It's just a load of rubbish."_

_Hearing these words James and Alice joined the conversation. By the end of the day James had taken quite a liking to annoying the hell out of Lily._

* * *

**Lily sighed remebering that day. She had made her first friends. Everyone in the muggle world would tease her because of the strang events that happened when ever she was around.**

* * *

I now believe that those weird things that happen around me are normal. So you see you really do have to define normal. 

Ta, Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Diary, 

Its the first day back and guess what...

Fine, don't guess. I'll tell you anyways. James Potter is Head Boy. As Head Boy, James will have many responsibilities. What is wrong with the sentence you may ask? Everything. James is NOT responsible. Ha! Very funny. James Potter the Head Boy. Someone must be playing a prank on me.

Nope, as I found out James is actually the Head Boy. Which means:

A) Dumbledore is on something.  
B) Everyone has gone mental.  
C)This is all a very long terrible nightmare.  
D) All of the above.

I hope its D.

This is awful. I have to share a dorm with Potter. Ewwwwww. I don't mean to act like a first year but honestly, he plays Quiditch. Quiditch involves sweat and mud. Disgusting. Not only that but he is the most unorganized person I have ever met.I really am starting to feel sorry for House Elves.

Did I mention I'm the Head Girl?

Oh never mind. Its not as though you can answer me.

You can't answer me. Right?...I'll take the silence as a no.

This is going to be the worst year of my life. More Mauraders. Oh no. Mauraders. The Mauraders are Remus, Sirius, Peter, and last but not least James. Their specialty, pranks. I have been on the recieving end of several of their seemingly harmless pranks and I hate them for it. Remus is okay though.

On the bright side James hasn't asked me out at all. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Diary journal thingy which I have no clue why I write in, 

Potter has been responsible. He hasn't asked me out and he's taking his job seriously. I thought he would use his power as Head Boy to help pull off his pranks but he hasn't. Miracles never cease.

For example, I find Transfiguration difficult. James knows this. (Did I just call him James?)He offered to help me with some Transfiguration homework I was struggling with. He wasn't joking or bragging about how well he does in Transfiguration. He was being sincere. Which is a first for him.

A miracle? I'm not too sure but definitely miraculous. I was shocked. I mean really shocked.My mouth dropped. The weird thing is, he didn't even tease me for being shocked. It was pretty obvious that I was shocked. He just pretended nothing had happened and waited for my answer. Even weirder, I said yes.

So there I was sitting in the library with James Potter helping me with my Transfiguration. People stared, pointed, and whispered behind our backs but I didn't care. My homework is finished however and I had a conversation with Potter. No, we did not argue. We talked.A real conversation with James Potter. It was the most random conversation I've ever had too.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"So Lily, what is your favorite food other than chocolate. " James asked knowing what she was about to say._

_Lily thought about this. She loved food in general. How could he ask her to choose? She couldn't answer chocolate. This was going to be hard. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows furrrowed in confusion. What was her favorite food? She did like strawberries._

_"I suppose I like strawberries best. Although, nothing can compare to chocolate." she answered.Why was she talking to him? This was Potter she was talking to._

_"Ah yes strawberries. Healthy and delicious." James said in what Lily thought sounded like a corny TV commercial._

_"That was so corny." she laughed. Lily Evans laughed at something James Potter had said. Hell just froze over._

_"You try making conversation over strawberries." James answered in defense. Again Lily laughed. What was this world coming to? James loved Lily's laugh. Actually, he loved everything about her. If only Lily knew that._

_"Okay. I like strawberries. What kind of food do you like?"_

_"No fair. I already asked you what kind of food you liked. What was I supposed to do? Ask you again? For you information, I like pasta." He inhaled deeply. He had answered all of that with one breathe._

_"Pasta's good.You know what?" Lily asked. Talking to James was pretty easy. He was a good listener._

_"What?" James asked._

_"I think I want to be an Auror."_

_"That was random but I think you'd make a great Auror. I've wanted to be an Auror forever" he smiled sincerely._

_" Funny, I thought talking to you would suck. You'd probably tease me about something and I'd scream at you but we're not. We're actually talking." Lily said and smiled back at him._

_**End of Flashback.

* * *

**_

My view has completely changed about Potter. I mean I thought he was an arrogant prick but I guess that was only because he liked me. Now that he doesn't like me I got to know a bit of the real him which kinda sucks. Don't get me wrong I like him. The thing that sucks is that if he asked me out now, I would say yes. He's not going to ask me out though. He doesn't feel that way anymore. That's why he's not asking me out anymore. Life sucks.

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary, 

Apparently, I have a secret admirer. Whoever it is, sent me roses. It wasn't just one or two roses either. It was hundreds. My entire dorm is covered with roses. I swear, I can't even see the floor. I wonder how they knew I like roses and not Lilies. I think I have a stalker.

I talked to James again. He was really sweet. Too bad,in the middle of our conversation, this tall brunette came up to James and flirted with him. I didn't even listen to what she said. I just walked away. I couldn't handle being around them while she flaunted her perfect body in front of him.

Hang on I think I hear someone calling me.

* * *

Lily put down her quill and opened the door to her room. Standing in front of her was James.In his hand was some kind of letter.

"Lily, don't say anything. Just read this for me." he told her. She took the note and looked at it.When she looked back up, he was gone. She walked back into he room and began to read.

_Lily,_

_You mean the world to me. That girl who flirted with me earlier meant nothing. I told her to go find some other guy to annoy the hell out of. If you don't believe me, I understand but its the truth. I love you Lils. I know you don't return my feelings but I thought you should know.Those roses were for you. They were for every day that I've loved you. Which by the way begins the day I met you and ends...Well, it doesn't end. So for every day since the day I first loved you, you have a rose. (Sorry, if you can't see the floor.) I tried to change for you but I don't think it made a difference. I wish there was some way that I could prove that I love you._

_With all the love I have,  
James_

Tears streamed down Lily's face. She ran to James's room and kocked on the door. When James opened it, she kissed him tenderly. After a while, she pulled away. He looked down at her.

"I love you Lils." he said. Lily looked up at him.

"You know what, James? I think I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Diary, 

James asked me out. He's so sweet. Funny, a month ago I hated him. I can't believe I'm dating him. He always was such an arrogant prick but now...Now things are different.

Snape came up to us in the hallway. James was so pissed off. It took all of his will power to stop himself from hexing Snape.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So Potter, you're dating that mudblood filth." Snape sneered at James. James glared at Snape.His wand was out and aimed at the Slytherin. Suddenly, he lowered his wand and took Lily's hand. They were about to walk away when Snape called back to them._

_"Scared you're precious mudblood's going to break up with you." Snape called over to James.James weakness always had been Lily but now that the two were going out James got particularly snappy at anyone who insulted her._

_"SHUT UP! Snivellus, is it me or are you jealous that I got her first?" James answered him.Lily kept her eyes on Snape in case he tried to hex someone but she was listening to James.She noticed how he tried to keep his voice at a controlled pitch but it was becoming increasingly harder with each passing minute._

_"Come on James. Lets go. He's not worth your time." Lily pleaded with him. Grudgingly, he left. His arm wrapped itself protectively around her waist as they turned the corner and headed to their dorm._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Snape was such a prat. I can't believe I spent all of those years defending that creep from the Mauraders. I should have let them prank him but I didn't. Then again, he really wasn't worth anyone's precious time. Stupid Snape and that foul mouth of his.

On a brighter note, the Halloween dance is coming up. James and I still have to purchase our costumes. I wonder what we'll go as. As Heads, James and I got to plan the entire dance. We booked this new band called the Wierd Sisters. They're not exactly the coolest band around but I have a funny feeling they will be in the future. All James and I have to do is decorate the Great Hall and everything's all set.

Life doesn't suck as much as I thought it did.

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary, 

Tonight's the dance. I want everyting to be perfect. I mean, what if I fall into the punch ors tep on James's feet. I'm so nervous,

My dress is emerald green. It should go nicely with my eyes. I hope James like it. It has some lace but not too much, like my mom's choice of dresses.

My hair is tied back and has ringlets framing my face.

g2g

* * *

_**Lily walked down the staircase. James was waiting for her at the bottom. His mouth dropped when he saw her. She was so beautiful.**_

_**With each step she took she felt more nervous. When she saw the look on James face, she calmed down a bit, but the butterfles in her stomach wouldn't give her a break.**_

_**James gathered his composure, quickly. He didn't want to look like an idiot.**_

_**"Where to, fair maiden?"**_

_**"You tell me."**_

_**"Well then, my flower, to the ball."**_

_**Lily giggled, appreciating his humor and grasped the arm he held out towards her. Arm in arm they headed to ball. Each of their faces grinning, uncontrollably**

* * *

_

Diary,

Tonight was amazing. James and I danced all night. When he kissed me in front of everyone, I wasn't nervous. I didn't care who saw. It was perfect. James didn't leave my side once the entire night. He was a complete gentleman. Woah, those are two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence. He surprises me everyday.

Lily


End file.
